Severus Snape's Dirty Little Secret
by SillyLittleSlytherinx3
Summary: Nala Lamia, or as some call her "The Daughter of Darkness." Given the only reason why she has that title is due to the fact that Voldemort is her father. Snape goes over his deepest desire; wanting to find true love. He expierences his inner most wishes, throughout his dreams before he finally realises what he really wants. The only problem is; She's only 16.


"Severus... Severus..."

She whispers my name with her soft, small smile, her bright emerald eyes, and her long fluffy brown hair. Wearing a long, flowing, white silk dress.

She stands in a world of white flowers, a huge shimmering crystallized tree over 300 feet tall. Swaying ever so elegantly in the fair breeze. When the branches touch together they make a beautiful chiming-like noise; echoing over the land. A bright purple sky with just a few clouds are accompanied by a huge full moon that takes up nearly half the space in the sky.

This place... It's so pretty... So fragile looking and so peaceful…

She smiles even brighter; twirling around in the far distance with her long brown hair rippling in the wind from her swift movement. Spreading her arms out wide and her dress puffs out below her, following her every movement.

"Nala..." I whisper breathlessly; watching her twirl around, giggling and laughing while she spins around in the field. A flock of oddly shaped birds fly by. They're shimmery see-threw with about 10 long, rainbow colored flowing tentacle-like feelers for a tail and different colored tufts of fur on their heads. Squawking by while they disappear behind the huge tree.

She's so beautiful... Nala...

She sprouts long, fluffy, white angel wings from her shoulder blades; while she twirls around with her arms outstretched. Laughing and having a fun time.

I stand there mesmerized by her beauty; the darkness that had once engulfed my body finally leaves me alone in peace. I look down at my clothes, so dark and emitting evil energy. I don't deserve to be in a place as divine as this; especially with her…

"Come on; Severus!" she smiles at me; extending her arm towards me with her same old smile. Breaking me out of my thoughts of misery just mere few seconds ago.

My heart explodes, words cannot describe the love I feel for her. In an instant I reach for her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers while she shyly smiles.

A feeling of warmth and happiness courses threw my icy veins. As if I'm opening my eyes for the first time. And to think the key to my happiness would be this child whom I once hated a very long time ago.

Voldemort's child. He blessed someone I knew very well, and grew up with; Tabitha Lamia. With the most toughest burden to bear; carrying twins of the Dark Lord.

I look up at her with my darkened eyes. Her emerald ones shine brightly; piercing my soul with a gentle feeling of love, holding my gaze she smiles softly once again.

One of the twins died at birth; leaving the other to suffer the fate of being cursed as Voldemort's offspring. Such a lonely life the prophecy explained the child would lead, but she isn't alone. She has all of us here for her, especially me…

I feel a small, grin spread across my face automatically. My heart pounds within my chest every time I even glance at her. Why did I hide these feelings for so long? It was only a matter of time before she, and everyone else found out about all of this.

"Are you happy now, Severus? Did I, finally accomplish that?" She asks shyly, still holding my gaze.

Almost every day since the very beginning, she'd walk in and give me small presents. Whether they were handmade or just a few flowers picked from the grass on Hogwarts Grounds. I pretended like they were nothing, knowing she just wanted to be friendly I accepted them, but I didn't acknowledge their existence when she was around. But when she left the room, I'd always smile. Somehow; she managed to make her way to my heart.

"You already did…" The words I've always wanted to say, I was happy since the day she walked through the Great Hall's doors. Too bad she doesn't notice it.

She smiles even brighter; wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. Her body's pressed against mine with her face just inches away from mine.

"Good... I figured I'd do one simple thing to make someone else happy." She whispers, pressing her face into the crook of my neck.

My heart pounds even faster; I didn't expect that to happen at all. I wrap my arms around her, tightening them and pulling her closer to me.

"Don't leave…-"

Before I could even finish my sentence; the crystalized world shatters. Just as fragile as it looks, everything breaks apart. Leaving just us floating around in the inky, black darkness.

What's happening..? No... I already lost Nala in the real world; I refuse to lose her in my dreams!

I tighten my grip on her some more, not wanting to part with the so little I already have.

She laughs a little, pulling away from me.

"It's okay Severus, we'll be fine." she smiles again. Her wings slowly fall off one feather at a time, floating like cherry blossoms in the wind before they vanish in a bright, blinding white light.

A new scene then appears in my mind. Taking the form of a luxurious bedroom with a king sized bed that has multiple pillows, and a multi colored comforter with a huge room that has a royal rug, with dark red walls and mesh gothic-style windows.

I remember this room…

I smile, the same thing always happens in this room... And every time it does I still feel the same excitement that rushes through my body.

She lays down on the bed, closing her eyes and resting her arms behind her head she smiles facing the ceiling.

"You know, Severus… Lots of things happened in my past that would even make someone like you think twice about me… Being branded by the Darkness itself made me realize that I need to learn to live with it… He'll always be my father no matter what I do."

She sighs, I can tell everything's against her in the real world. No one wants anything to do with Voldemort's child. But, I can't simply help myself…

She's so pretty; I can't simply control myself around her so easily... If only I could do this to her in real life...

I lay down next to her, looking over at her while I stroke her face lightly with one of my hands. Trailing along her pale, warm flesh.

"Severus...?"

She opens her eyes, looking over at me with a smile she crawls on top of me, kissing me passionately on the lips.

The taste of her lips lightens my mood. Making me hunger for her even more than I already desire in the first place. Don't leave me Lily did, please don't…

"Nala," I bite my lower lip, my heart pounds while my black pants grow tighter. She kisses me even more, pressing her body against mine, and running her long, delicate fingers through my dark hair.

The mood swells over me, I hunger for even more than I ever had. Wanting her to stay. I'd do anything to keep her here with me.

Dear god I hope she notices my bulge... Please just touch it once... Please Nala-

She smiles, trailing one of her hands down my chest, towards my waist. Causing me to grow even more excited.

Yes…

"Come on Nala, I'm all yours..." I grit my teeth in excitement, causing my dick to get even firmer.

Oh Nala... This is how almost all of my dreams end... I just don't desire for your body; I desire for your love and trust as well.

I feel her fingers slide into my pants, gripping my shaft hard she runs her fingers up and down along it. Causing me to shudder in pleasure.

I smile, I never felt so good in my life.

"Professor, I'd do anything for you..." She whispers, rubbing my hardened dick furiously with her hands, stopping only once to pull it further out of my pants.

I'll let her do whatever she wants; she has me wrapped around her finger… And I'm okay with that.

The feeling, the pleasure shoots throughout my body, I feel my dick throb quicker and quicker with every hand motion she does, why is it that every time she has me, I cum so easily? Is it because she's what I want in life? Whatever; I don't want to wake up... Not now; not ever.

"Nala..." I whisper breathlessly, the feeling excites me greatly, letting her touch me all over, exploring my body.

"Oh my, Professor... Simply just too big to swallow..."

She smirks, rubbing even faster. I can feel myself getting ready to release my load. It builds up quicker and quicker. With one last movement I feel myself release all of it. Squirting out of the tip, she wipes her fingers over. Raising them to her mouth and licking it all off of her fingertips.

Dear god I love her so much! Why can't I have her in real life...

I moan her name over and over again; wrapping my arms around her I kiss her all over. Everything I wish to do to the real Nala. While running my fingers all over her body.

"Severus... I'm not finished with you yet." She smirks, pushing herself upwards, off of my body and sliding down, gripping my thick, firm dick with both hands. Running her lips over the tip she licks everywhere; tonguing the hole for a little bit before she starts deep throating me.

Yeah; I'm NEVER waking up from this.

"Nala..." panting, and gritting my teeth I grin in excitement. Gripping the bed sheets below us while I look downwards watching the love of my life lick me all over. In a mess of her long brown hair, draping over most of her face, I can tell she's grinning.

Oh god! Don't let me wake up...

Once she finishes, she pulls it out of her mouth, and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She smiles even greater. Pulling herself up and settling down right next to me.

I don't know what to say, my brain is completely shut off from how amazing and beautiful she is. Her eyes are locked onto mine; the best I can really do is return the favor...

"Severus, what are you doing..?" Confused, she looks up at me oddly. I smirk, flipping over and hovering over her lightly.

"What does it look like, you've given me so much... Love, Happiness… Nala, I love you..."

I really don't know what else to say; she means the world to me...

She smiles, relaxing and leaning back into the pillows. I grasp my dick, ramming it into her. First, a little gentle, gradually speeding up.

"Oh Severus don't stop!" She screams in pleasure, I guess she likes this a lot.

I grin even wider, just hovering over her body while continuing to thrust in and out.

The feeling feels amazing, finally accomplishing something I've always wanted to do. I love everything about this girl, and I only wish to marry her and make her mine forever...

I feel myself grow harder inside of her, pulling in and out while she moans in pleasure.

"I don't plan on stopping, why would I do such a thing?" I sneer, ramming it up even harder while she bites her lip sexually. A look of pleasure swarms across her perfect face.

She groans, laughing a little while I smirk, ramming it up there even further feeling myself getting ready to release again.

Oh god I love you so much Nala!

Just as I'm about to release;

The sunlight from the real world pokes through, ruining the illusion of the dream I constantly have each night. Forcing myself to wake up and face the reality that Nala Lamia would never do such a thing.

I open my eyes, feeling something sleeping next to me on the opposite side of the bed. The sunlight beams through the mesh on the windows. Annoying me greatly.

That's odd... It feels like I have someone next to me, normally I'm sleeping alone.

Confused, I look over seeing none other than Nala herself. Curled up in my blanket on the far side of me. Facing me with his long brown hair matted down in all directions.

My heart explodes. If I had known she was next to me…

Nala... Normally you sleep on the couch if you can't handle your roommates.. What made you jump into my bed? I'm not complaining, I'm glad that you are; but what compelled you to do so..?

My eyes gaze around the room, I look downwards seeing the blankets sticking upwards, knowing right away I have some 'morning business' to take care of.

I grin slyly, glancing over at Nala seeing if she had woken up yet.

I have time to rub one out, after all. It's always Nala on my mind anyways. And she's asleep.

I look over beside me, seeing her sleeping peacefully with her long brown hair around the pillow and her face. Completely oblivious that she was sleeping right next to me all night long.

Oh Nala... Ever since I got over Lily Years ago I haven't been able to keep you off of my mind...

Feeling naughty, I slip my hand underneath the sheets, grabbing my stiff dick tightly.

Round two...

I smirk to myself, closing my eyes and leaning back with a huge grin on my face, letting my hands do the rest.

I do this way too much every day, each day it's the same thing; have a sexy dream about the student I'm in love with, wake up to a massively raging boner, rub myself hard until I can't move my arms while I think about the student I'm in love with, and then start all over the next day. But it never happens that she ends up sleeping next to me. What compelled her to do such a thing?

Running my fingers along the shaft, I shudder a little in pleasure.

Reaching downwards with my other "free" hand, I grip it firmly. Rubbing my shaft between my fingers. Pleasure shoots up through my body, a slight tugging sensation from down below from my hands enhances the feeling.

Oh Nala, why can't you just wake up and help me out... I'd really love that...

Gritting my teeth, I rub faster and faster, trying not to shake the bed while watching my sleeping angel out of the corner of my eyes.

The tugging sensation grows stronger, feeling my shaft move up and down from the force I'm applying.

I think about her eyes, her hair, and the way she always looks at me in class whenever everyone else is bored. Everything about her excites me, why can't she just see that I love her so much.

I feel my dick throb madly, getting ready to explode.

"Nala…." I couldn't help myself. I whisper her name, half moaning it. Trying to keep it to myself.

I hope she didn't hear that…

She stirs around a little, getting me even more excited.

Faster I rub, trailing my fingers up my shaft, squeezing it tightly as if I'm choking it, doing everything I can think of to make me squirt faster before she wakes up.

Come on… Hurry up…

Cum squirts out everywhere. A massive load just oozes over the sheets. Pleased with myself I smile, releasing the grip on my long, hard dick and letting the pleasure take over.

Oh Nala...

Smiling to myself, I stretch back, placing my hands between my head against the pillow, letting it hang out of my pants, flopping downwards between my legs, just lying there against the mattress.

That was fun, every time I think of her it's always fun, I love her greatly.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nala yawning, opening her wide green eyes she smiles at me, and stroking my face with her fingertips. Leaving a tingly sensation where she touches me.

"Good morning Professor... Sorry I uh... Crashed here... It's a long story you see-" She whispers, but I cut her off. She doesn't need to explain herself.

"Not at all; it's fine..."

It was more than fine, if I knew you were here longer I would have at least held you for a few minutes...

My eyes widen, realizing that she's awake, and my pants are still halfway off of my body. I also feel my dick grow harder and standing right up.

I stammer a little, hoping she doesn't notice.

Nala smiles, never taking her eyes off of mine.

Oh god, I hope she doesn't notice... Well, I do want her to because I'd really love the extra hands... But I don't want to seem creepy or anything, now do I?

She turns around, crawling out of bed wearing her short white flowing dress, and sexy white lace leggings underneath. She stretches her arms upwards along with the rest of her body. A few cracking bones can be heard.

"Ahh! That felt good. Anyways, Can I get you anything, Sevi?"

That stupid, childish nickname she gave me ever since the first day. Well, It's not really stupid… I grew fond of the name, and every time she says it, I can't help but try to contain a small smile.

She looks over at me still in bed; I smile at her a little before she wanders towards her clothes that lay on the comfortable, dark green chair in the corner.

"No, I'll be fine... Did the others sleep well?"

I feel my boner getting harder, dammit why does this always happen whenever I'm near her?

She laughs a little, grabbing her clothes and heading to the door on the right, towards the bathroom.

"Maybe they slept well, I wouldn't know... I wasn't sleeping with them;

I was sleeping with you." She replies, slipping into the bathroom to get changed.

The last few words in her sentence linger in my mind; she was sleeping with me... Too bad I'm still a virgin.

Now's my chance, I can get up and get changed as well.

I jump out of bed with my dick hanging out. Well, more like sticking upwards and throbbing madly. I shove it down, tucking it in my left leg-hole to try to keep it down, I then zip up my pants, re buttoning my black long sleeved shirt, and then I grab my long black cloak.

Nala slips out of the bathroom, wearing her usual Slytherin school outfit. Smirking slyly.

Why is she smiling...?

Confused and slightly aroused, I watch her move towards her bag, grabbing her wand and her black book. Shoving them inside, she then slides the shoulder strap over her shoulder. Smiling smugly.

"Oh, Sevi..." she began.

"Hmm?"

"I knew what you were doing... That and when I came in here last night you were moaning my name.."

My heart stops. I should have known I'd be sleep talking. And as for... 'that' whole thing, I really couldn't help myself...

"N-No I didn't. Maybe I was saying something else...? Why would a Professor such as I, be thinking about a student? Absurd."

She smiles slyly.

I guess she didn't buy that…

"I'm not stupid Sevi; and... I came in here because I wanted to sleep beside you... Sorry if that sounded weird; I meant it in a non-sexual way...-"

"No, no it's alright I get what you mean..."

She stands in front of the doorway. Looking over her shoulder she smiles at me greatly.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?" Confused I look at her greatly.

She looks down at me, slowly making her way up. Biting her lower lip a little.

That movement makes me a little... Aroused.

"I wouldn't mind, sleeping here tonight... That is if you don't mind; Professor..."

Just the way she said that sentence alone made me cum in my pants. I can feel the stickiness completely coat everything inside my pants.

"I don't mind... Not one bit..."

I grin a little, maybe for once I get to actually make my dreams become reality with the only person I love in this world; I don't care if she's a student, or the Descendant of pure evil.

I'm in love with Nala Lamia.


End file.
